Faking
by evil-vanessa
Summary: “What are you trying to say that they fake orgasm?” He said. “It’s possible!” That’s how it started read and you’ll see how it ends...;)) !


- Faking? -  
  
Author : Evil Vanessa  
  
Title: Mesmerizing  
  
Summary: "What are you trying to say that they fake orgasm?" He said. "It's possible!" That's how it started read and you'll see how it ends.  
  
Warnings: Hermione is OOC ( but not entirely)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story! (I hate this part of writing a fan fic!)  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back with a new story! I have some great ideas for it too. I always liked the image of a bad girl Hermione that goes for what she wants (including our Draco ;)). So if you don't like an out of character Hermione don't read the story. Well …as every author I like to know the opinions of my readers so if you like fast updates REVIEW. Reviews power me up ;).  
  
CHAPTER 1 -Mesmerizing-  
  
Hermione Granger sat on a couch in the heads common room reading a book while waiting for the head boy to start the planning of the rounds. She looked different, more mature. She spent the summer at The Borrow . That's when she got her look change. When she wasn't at school , Hermione wore clothes that all the teenage girls wore. Clothes that weren't sluttish but didn't make you ignore her. When Ginny saw that she practically threw all her school clothes to the garbage can. Now she had no mask. Her school clothes were her mask. With the baggy shirts and conservative clothes the only attitude that could come was mainly boring one. Her real attitude, the one she had during the summers was now the one that dominated.  
  
'Is he going to come anytime soon?'  
  
Right then a very good looking Malfoy stepped in the common room. His perfect hair was looking a bit messy and he was smirking in satisfaction.  
  
"Oohh! How come I own the honor of you being present to our round planning, sexy" she said joking. After the defeat of Voldermort in the sixth year they tolerated each other she could almost say they were friends. 'Friends that flirt incredibly much that is '  
  
"You have been blessed, babe." He said winking.  
  
"Oh I can only imagine. What did u do to be late? Or better…" she said checking him out, taking in his messy look"…who did you do?"  
  
"Another girl that didn't deserve me looking at her."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She said and paused before asking "Did she have a good time?"  
  
He looked at her incredulously and then started laughing." Are you joking?"  
  
"Actually…I'm very serious."  
  
"Of course she enjoyed herself. I think I was the best she ever had"  
  
"How come you are soooo sure?"  
  
He walked over to her and sat down in front of her on the chair. "Because they…." He said smirking and making a suggestive gesture with his hand.  
  
"Ah! Because they…"she repeated getting his point and went back to reading her book.  
  
After a few seconds she closed the book and resumed the conversation. "But how do you know that they really…"  
  
"What are you trying to say, babe? That they fake orgasm? "He said looking at her as if she had just said the funniest joke he had ever heard.  
  
"It's possible"  
  
"Get out of here" he said laughing.  
  
"Why? Most women one time or another have faked it."  
  
"Just because your sexual life sucks doesn't mean that mine does to."  
  
"Are you trying to change the subject?" she said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Of course not. Anyway…they might have faked it once or twice but they have never EVER faked it with me"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I KNOW! "   
  
"Yeah, Draco! Sure! I forgot! That's right! You're a man!" She said opening her book and diverting her attention from him to her reading.  
  
He looked at her for a while and then broke the silence. "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nothing." She said still reading.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "It's just that all men are sure it has 'never ever'…" she said quoting him "…happened to them but most women at one time or another have done it so…you do the math."  
  
"You think I can't tell the difference?"  
  
She shook her head "Nope!"  
  
"Get out of here, Granger!"  
  
She looked into his eyes, placed her book on the small table in front of her and reached for her pumpkin juice that was lying there. She drank it and placed the cup back on the table. Hermione gave a small whimper and ran a hand trough her hair.  
  
"Oh" she moaned softly and brought her other hand to her neck massaging it slowly, sensually.  
  
"Oh yeah! Yeah...down" she moaned throwing her head back. "Down more..."   
  
Draco was looking at her his mouth open and starting to feel something getting hard.  
  
"More…" she moaned harder "…Oh god!...Yessss…"   
  
She arched her back and started breathing harder . "Ohh yeah…right there…yeaaaahhh! God!!!"   
  
She bit her lip sensually. " Yes! … I'm almost there..Yeah…harder…HARDER"  
  
Draco looked at the girl in front of him that looked like having one of the most intense orgasms of her life. There was lust in his eyes. Lust that he couldn't explain. He wanted her. He wanted her bad and NOW! He felt like fucking her sense less.  
  
"So..Good…yeah…oh God….oh DRACO"  
  
When he heard his name coming from her mouth, he felt like it was the most erotic thing he had ever heard a girl say. She was looking sweaty and the way her hand were roaming over her body was mesmerizing.  
  
"Oh yes, yes ,yes" she was now gasping for air and her face looked sweaty in the vague light that was coming from the fireplace .  
  
"YES, AHH ! YEAH DRACO…OHH!" Her moans becoming louder and louder filling the room.  
  
'Oh bloody hell! If she keeps this up I am going to come right now'  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh…..god, Draco."  
  
She threw her head back one more time, closed her eyes tightly and practically screamed out of breath "Dracooo!"   
  
The red flames of the fireplace were illuminating her face showing small drops of sweat from the heat of the room.   
  
Draco was looking at her. His erection throbbing painfully. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen till now. Her mouth parted, eyes closed , screaming his name. She was an erotic view.   
  
She did a few other gasps for the effect and conjured a napkin with her wand using it on her face neck and cleavage. She took her book, got up and went in front of Malfoy.   
  
"I believe we will have to meet again tomorrow to do the schedule." She leaned in placing a finger under his chin and bringing him close "And…Malfoy…" she said slowly seductively "..Try not to be late this time" . She leaned in and after feeling their lips touching she quickly pulled away. "I'll leave you now cause it seems you got a hard problem at your hands" she said looking down to his erection and smiling deviously, her face still close to his.  
  
She got up and started walking to her door. When she got there she turned around. "Sweet dreams babe" she said and gave him one last wink before stepping in her bedroom.   
  
Draco hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. 'Draco… man…NO words..'  
  
"Oh well…I think a trip to the bathroom is in order." He looked down and approved "Yeah…most definitely "  
  
A/N : Oh well….I hoped you enjoyed and I also hope I didn't lose my touch after my first story. As we all know an authors biggest pleasure is to see his work read and appreciated or even criticized . I hope you will review and tell me your opinions. The more reviews I get the quicker the chapters will come. 


End file.
